North Italy
(This page is a work in progress, as are all the other individual character pages. Please add anything you can!) North Italy or Veneziano is the main and titular character of Hetalia: Axis Powers (anime) and Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White. The title was created by blending the worlds hetare ''(へたれ, Japanese for "useless" in an endearing way) and ''Italia ''(the Italian word for Italy) together in a single-word katakana title. His full name is '''Italy Veneziano', used to distinguish him from his brother Italy Romano. Italy's human name is Feliciano Vargas, as given to him by Himaruya between the years 2007 and 2008. Appearance Full Article: Uniform Guide: North Italy '' Italy has light-brown/auburn, straight hair with a long curl that serves as an erogenous zone on the left side of his head and fair skin. He is nearly always depicted with his eyes closed, but on the few occasions that he is portrayed with his eyes open they are an amber or golden color. His all-around appearance is said to be "cute". He bears multiple physical appearances to South Italy, but generally lighter. He's best known wearing a blue Italian military uniform with tall brown boots with white cuffs, and is iconically seen holding pasta or waving a white flag in surrender. Character summary As the title implies, North Italy is a rather cowardly and clumsy character, but is still very friendly and energetic around most Nations and humans. He's known as a "lovable loser" to some fans. His cute face and likeable personality make him very popular with the ladies, which he uses to his advantage while flirting, something he does a lot. His obsessive passion for foods such as pasta and pizza are a big reference to Italian cuisine, as are his insists to eat Italian food almost exclusively. Although Italy's genetics all point towards him being a skilled fighter, his lack of motivation while training and his cowardice in the face of danger are pretty much character traits of his. He suffers greatly during the basic training regimens set up by Germany, and insists on instantly surrendering or running away when challenged. When these options are not immediately evident, he'll call to Germany for help. These are traits made up by Italy's history of being weak and pushed around. But while he may be lacking in the battlefield, his skill for art, trade and cooking are highly praised and surpass those of even his older brother, South Italy (Romano). He is a descendant (grandson) of the former strongest nation in the world, Ancient Rome, who raised him partially along with Italy's older brother Romano. After Rome's dissolution, Italy was split up and Veneziano was taken to work for Austria while Romano was taken by Spain. There, Veneziano was raised by Austria and Hungary as part of the Holy Roman Empire. The personification of the Holy Roman Empire himself is best known as Italy's childhood love, who left to go to battle and never came back. It was also apparent that HRE always thought Italy's gender was female, as did Austria. Himaruya has promised us that Italy and HRE would have a happy ending eventually. Some Italian stereotypes he portrays include: his physical and mental weakness, his all-around enthusiasm, the verbal tic of "Ve~" he uses when happy or dispirited, the prominent erogenous zone (curl) he has, etc. Relationships '''Germany ' Germany is one of Italy's closest friends, and often protects him when Italy does something foolish. They are very often paired together, resulting in the "GerIta" pairing. Romano Romano is Italy's older brother, and Italy likes and somewhat respects him, despite Romano's rudeness towards him.